Just a nice picnic
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: After the peace became frequently in the treehouse, something had to happen. Am I right?Dear reader, this time I will guide you to a mysterious land with a story full of adventure, action, fun and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

I'm here again, with a brand new story. Ok, not so new, but for me English readers it is.

It's another part of my famous series. :DDDDD So please read the precious stories (New friends, The storm, Snyssa, The Ability to Forgive) before, you start this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. They are form Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. :)

I had to thank everybody, who read my previous stories, and who wrote a review.

Thank you Kssarah, for your help!

I dedicate this story mostly to the members of the Lost World Discussion Board. They are very kind and I had a lot of fun posting to them my thoughts, and getting nice answers.

After the peace became frequently in the treehouse, something had to happen. Am I right?

Dear reader, this time I will guide you to a mysterious land with a story full of adventure, action, fun and romance.

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

* * *

Just a nice picnic...

The Inner Sea was as beautiful as ever. The sun was shining, the sky was a clear blue and only rarely could be heard the sound of dinosaurs roaring. The women of the treehouse were enjoying a wonderful afternoon.  
"It was high time we got out for a little while." Veronica lazily spoke as she stretched out on the ground. "I felt myself locked up."  
"Yes, especially after the boys left us to go fishing last week." Added Marguerite as she took a sip of her orange juice."  
"I don't know" said Charlotte, sitting up to take out a banana from their pack. "I have a bad feeling."  
"Should we know something?"  
"No, there's nothing special... It's just a feeling..."  
" You have better have a drink. It will make you more relaxed ." Laughed Marguerite and the others joined in.  
Suddenly they became alert of movement behind some rocks. But before they could do anything, a door opened in the rocks and men on horseback rode thru the opening and surrounded them. The women didn´t get a chance to grab their weapons, because the men grabbed them and quickly tied their hands.  
One of the men jumped down from his horse to examine the captives.  
"Well! Women. Beautiful women. Abdul will be glad!" With a disgusting grin on his face he held a hand out for Charlotte, but she backed away. He angrily grabbed her.  
"Release her or you´ll regret it!" Growled Veronica.  
The man turned away from Charlotte and stepped over to the blond. He ran his eyes over her, than wordlessly turned toward Marguerite.  
"A shy and a wild one. Both are very enjoyable. But what is like the third one?"  
"It depends on the situation." She answered.  
"A sly one! We have great success, men!" he shouted "Take them!"

* * *

In the treehouse everything was in chaos. The men were packing their rucksacks with water supplies and emergency equipment.  
"Come on John! Can it not be that they´re just simply enjoying themselves?" asked Richard as he followed his cousin around the tree house. "They went out because they wanted to be alone for a while. You know speak about women things and so on..."  
"I don´t care! Four hours is far too long for a simple get away. Anything can happen in four hours. "  
"He´s right." Added Challenger as he stepped into the elevator. "Malone, bring the first aid kit!"  
"I´ve got it!" he answered running after him.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Roxton asked Richard  
"Women cause trouble..." He murmured, than grabbed his hat and pistol to follow the others.

* * *

After they stepped into the rockwall, they find themselves in a secret corridor. They rode for maybe a half an hour, than they arrived at a city. It seemed like a bazaar from the mysterious east. Narrow alleys, crowded streets, little huts and many-many loud stall-keepers. In the distance a beautiful palace could be seen and their captors lead the women towards it. Veronica who had been looking for an escape from the moment they were captured now saw an opportunity. She pushed Marguerite to the ground and started to run. The guards immediately started after her, and when an unguarded Charlotte turned to help the fallen heiress, Marguerite just shouted at her to run. And she did . She ran as fast as she could, but she didn´t know where to go.

* * *

"I knew there was trouble, I felt it," said Malone, as he picked up one of the picnic baskets.  
"I don´t know, if I have ever mentioned it, but in my opinion Women cause..."  
" ...Trouble. Challenger finished Richard´s sentence. "Yes, you´ve told us many times."  
"Horses, they were outnumbered. Not even a chance to escape. But the trails are disappearing at the rocks," said Roxton "I should have come with them..." He added in a whisper.  
"Maybe, a secret passage?" Asked Ned, as he patted the hard rock-wall.  
"What are you searching?" asked Richard as he stepped closer.  
"A key." Explained Challenger " A little rock, a brunch, a spot that..."  
"Something like this?" Richard asked as he pushed a small stone and the rock opened.  
"Yes!" cried Malone "that was great Redgrave!"  
Richard grinned proudly, but not for long, because the worried hunter was quickly moving his way down the hidden corridor.

* * *

The door of the dungeon opened and the guards pushed in the heiress. She managed to hold her balance and didn´t fall.  
"Thanks for this hospitality guys, but would you be so kind a tell my why I am here?"  
The guard only growled low and went away without a word.  
"I will not forget your kindness until my dying day." Than added. "Or until yours."  
"If you´re lucky, you´ll be a part of the harem," said a voice behind her.  
Marguerite turned around to find a black haired women sitting in the corner. She wore a dark long robe and her black eyes shined through the mist.  
"Luck? Why? What will you be?"  
"By tomorrow dead."

* * *

The three man arrived at the marketplace. They soon became the center of attention.  
"Well? What´s your advice, Chalenger? Mix up in the crowd?" Asked Malone  
"No, rather, follow me."  
They walked into a nearby alley. When they were sure no one was watching, the professor stopped.  
"Put the guns, hats, and everything else unusual for this place here in the bags. We must be plain and simple."  
"And now?" Richard asked as he closed his bag.  
"Now, we go separate directions. Said Roxton, "Am I right professor?" Challenger nodded. Roxton continued: "Let´s try to get more information or find them and we´ll meet in the bar at the end of this alley in an hour."  
"Bar? I like that idea?" Grinned his cousin.  
"Then hurry. Be careful. Don´t forget that it won´t help if you also get caught," reminded the professor as he stared directly at Roxton. Roxton nodded and the men split up to start their search.

* * *

Marguerite nervously paced the cell floor as she listened to her cellmate´s story.  
"You are telling me, that if you don´t marry him to legitimize his power, he will execute you for breaking the law?"  
The girl nodded yes.  
"My father was poisoned and in his delirious state he ordered me to become the wife of my cousin. If I do this, I break moral law, if not, I break an imperial order.  
"And you are the only heir?"  
"Yes. Before my father died, this was a beautiful flowering city. Slaves, poverty or mistresses in harem did not exist. Everyone worked for everyone."  
"Touching. And now the bad boy rules."  
"Something like that"  
Marguerite sighed and sat down beside her.  
"You know Zafira, I can´t tell you anything, but I´m sure my friends will come. They will be here any minute and they will save me. Will you come with us?"  
" I´m sorry, but I can not."  
" Why am I not surprised?"  
"How can you be so sure, that they will save you?"  
"I just know it."  
The door opened and the guards grabbed Marguerite. "Roxton, where are you ?" She whispered as she stood and went with them.

* * *

The streets started to became darker as the sun set but the air stayed warm. A thin figure, clad in a white sheet slipped through the street. Suddenly the woman heard foot steps, and stopped. As she listened more carefully and didn´t heard anything, she let out the breath she was holding. In that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and automatically tried to free herself, but another hand held her waist and the sheet came down from around her head.  
"Calm down Charlotte! It´s me!"  
The girl stopped her struggling, and as she looked into the mans eyes, a teardrop fall down on her face. She embraced him tightly as she buried her head into his chest. Richard didn´t know what to do, so he listened to his instincts which told him to hold her until her shivering finished.  
"Maybe we can say, you´re happy to see me." He broke the silence.  
"Well," She pulled away, and the next minute she was again the calm gentlewomen, she was raised to be. "I didn´t ever think that it would happen, but... yes."  
"In this case, would you be so kind and tell me where the others are?"  
"As you can see, at the moment I even don´t know where I am" Than she added slowly with a sigh. "The last time I saw them, Veronica was running through the market, while Marguerite yelled at me to do the same, and not turn back. But what are you doing here?"  
"All of us are here and we´re searching for you. So far I´m the luckiest. .. or... most successful. " He corrected himself. "Come, we must go back to the bar."  
"But the soldiers are searching for me... If they find us..."  
"We will be alright...come...not to say, the others would kill me if I left you here..."  
They heard footsteps and a couple of soldiers appeared at the end of the street. The girl paled, but Richard pushed her back to the wall, embraced her, and seized her mouth in a burning kiss. The kiss was long and hard trying to lessen the cry of her first reaction. After hearing the soldiers steps disappearing in the distance, he released her lips, and pulled away. For a moment they looked into each others eyes breathing heavily, than suddenly Charlotte turned away her face, and started to go, but his strong arms still held her in place.  
"Let´s go!" She breathed, trying to free herself from the situation.  
"What´s the matter?" He stayed immobile  
"Let´s go, please."  
"Charlotte..."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"What?.. It saved our life, they thought we were lovers in an alley..." He started  
"Just drop it! Let´s go."  
"Bloody hell! You behave like you´ve never been kissed before!" He sighed irritated.  
The girl just looked into his eyes, than turned her face, pushed him away and went on her way, leaving a bemused Richard to follow her.

* * *

* * *

Please read and review!Pleeeeeeeeeeeas:)))) 


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second and final part. Hope you'll like it!

Thank RAK-MK-LJR, for the review, and hope you'll like this part too. :))))

Also thanks for the nice comments I got form The Lost World Discussion Board. :)))

* * *

* * *

"We have her! That´s the end of the fun, girly!" Shouted the soldier as he bore his eyes into Veronica´s. "I think the opposite the true, the fun is just getting started!" grinned Veronica dangerously. In her hand, she held a knife she´d stolen from the market.  
Another two men appeared in the corner of her eye and the situation became extremely deadly. Soon the first man attacked and Veronica quickly disarmed him but the other two didn´t peacefully go away. Unfortunately in a bad kick, Veronica lost her balance and fell to the ground. Doing the only thing she could in this position she threw her only weapon straight into the chest of one of her attackers. However this movement left her unarmed and completely at the mercy of the remaining man who now stood above her. He charged and as suddenly he stopped and just stared down at her. A second later he fell face down on the ground.  
Quickly sitting up, she could see a knife sticking out of the mans back. The knife's markings seemed very familiar.  
"Ned?"  
The journalist came running from the far side of the street.  
"Veronica? Are you alright?" He bent down to examine her.  
"Ned!" She shrieked in delight and hugged him tight.  
"WOW! As I see yes!" He smiled as Veronica held him and he returned her embrace for a few more minutes, enjoying the more than sisterly hug.  
After the two separated, Ned pulled his knife out from the soldier´s back and cleaned it off on his clothes.  
"The most useful birthday gift I´ve ever received?" He smiled, but the girl remained silent. "Come on!" They stood.  
"But where? What about the others? Charlotte and Marguerite?" Veronica started to ask her questions.  
"Just come. I don´t know anything either. Maybe the others will."  
And with that said they disappeared into the night.

* * *

The inn was dark. The sultry air smelled of sweat and cheap alcohol. As Lord John Roxton stepped inside he could see several people occupying the small bar. After finding a table, he sat down dropping his pack on the table in front of him.  
"What can I do for you handsome?" questioned a beautiful red head as she sank into his lap. He welcomed her action with a charming smile.  
"What can you offer?"  
"To a stranger with a face as charming as yours anything." She answered in a low voice.  
"Then... we can start with some wine and continue with some questions."  
"What kind of questions?"  
"Business."  
"Don´t worry, we can agree on a price." She trailed a finger across his jaw line.  
"I am sure of it, but I have something else in mind. I need information. Does this dust-covered village have a slave market?"  
"Oh, a real businessman... Of course it has. It is fairly new, but it does exist. Today I clearly saw some new goods arrive."  
The man´s eyes shimmered, his voice became nervous.  
"What kind of goods?"  
"I see my answer pleased you. Are you always so passionate?"  
"Only if I´m interested." He answered and held her tighter. "Well?"  
"Women. But don´t hope so much, handsome. They have more of a chance." And she gestured towards the soldiers behind them. "Young women are given as gifts for our heroes."  
Roxton eyes became full of anger. The thought of any of those damn brutes touching Marguerite, his Marguerite, made him shake with rage.  
He heard a cough and saw Challenger standing at his table. The lord slapped the girl´s behind and smiled.  
"Wine for both of us!"  
She stood up leisurely and went away as Challenger seated himself.  
"What did you learn, professor?"  
"Shouldn't we wait for the others? Maybe they´ve found them."  
Barely had he said the words when Ned appeared with a fully black-silk covered Veronica.  
"Thank God! Are you alright?" Asked Challenger as Veronica took a seat next to him. She only nodded.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Don´t know. I was just advising Roxton to wait to discuss what to do until everybody arrived."  
The waitress returned with Roxton and Challenger's drinks and they stopped talking. It didn´t take much time for the redhead to seat herself on Ned´s lap.  
"Hey, handsome, you didn't mention that you had such nice friends. Can I do something for you, my sweet?"  
The journalist nervously sat up, seeing Veronica´s eyes staring straight at them.  
"Thank you miss, but no."  
"What a shame" She pouted "A business conversation I see. Are we waiting for more guests, handsome?"  
"Yes, we are. Now bring more wine!" Answered the hunter.  
"For the goods too?" She nodded in Veronica´s direction, and only Challenger´s wise grip on her wrist saved the girl from a quick death.  
"Only water for her. Now, go!" He ordered.  
As soon as she disappeared, Veronica turned to Roxton.  
"Handsome? goods?"  
"Only for information. Quite successful. Unfortunately I was not as successful as Ned," he told her with regret in his eyes. Then Roxton continued. "I told her that we are slave traders." Challenger smiled. "Isn´t it believable, professor?"  
"Oh, it is. It is. And here comes the new goods."  
They turned to see Richard and Charlotte approaching and when they arrived at the table, Charlotte urgently hugged Veronica, fighting to withhold her tears.  
"Marguerite?" She asked.  
"We don´t know."  
"And?" Asked Richard.  
"First of all" Started Malone "We are slave traders at the moment and they are our goods." He motioned at the two women. "We only need a raven haired beauty for our collection."  
"Fantastic."  
"The only problem is, that in this town the slave women are not for sale. Instead they are gifts for the army," added Roxton.  
Charlotte let out a silent cry.  
"Any ideas?"  
Challenger´s face suddenly lightened and he bent forward.  
"Roxton, do you remember what Marguerite told you about men in uniform?"  
"That she likes them." He shrugged, but as soon as the words came from his mouth, he grinned. "Challenger! You are a genius!"

* * *

In one of the inn´s tiny rooms Veronica could at long last get rid of her costume.  
"Thank God! One more minute and I would surely have fainted." She sighed pulling one of the shawls from her hair. "I can´t even imagine how women...Charlotte! Charlotte are you listening?"  
"Sorry? Oh yes, you were hot in it. I can understand."  
"No, it´s not only that. She stepped closer to examine her face. "Is everything alright?"  
"Apart from Marguerites whereabouts and our highly stressful situation..."  
"Apart from all that. My instincts tell me something happened to you."  
The younger girl shook her head as she sat on the bed.  
"Nothing serious. I will get over it."  
Veronica sat next to her and continued to look at Charlotte with a question in her eye until Charlotte broke the silence.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
Veronica nodded yes.  
"How was...your...your first kiss?" Charlotte asked as she stared fixated at her toes.  
"Well" Smiled the blonde. "I was just a kid. It was a little bit strange, but magical in its own way. Why? Are you telling me that...? Which soldier? Did he hurt you? We will find him, and..."  
"Calm down, please... It´s nothing like that."  
"Than what´s the matter?"  
"You know," Charlotte began "when I was a little girl, I thought about kisses, dreaming about them in weddings, and reading about kisses on the pages of romance novels. But as I grew up, I heard my friends talking about it, and I must admit I became curious, and waited for the first one. I fantasized about it a lot. I know it´s silly..."  
"No, no, no! Just carry on!" Veronica encouraged her friend.  
"I had many fantasies, but I never thought it would be in a dark alley, in a hurry and merely by way of self-defense. .. and ... its just that one of my dreams was shattered. That´s all."  
There was an understandable silence, until Veronica spoke again.  
"And what was your favorite fantasy?"  
A ghost of a smile appeared for a moment on Charlotte´s face.  
" Moonlight, only two of us, under the sweet-smelling summer sky with a handsome man. He looks into my eyes and kisses me, and I feel like flying. Than he escorts me to my room, kisses my hand wishing me sweet dreams." She sighed dreamily.  
Veronica spoke softly: "It´s not too much to dream of coming true."  
"But it´ll never become true..."  
" Never say never!" Smiled the jungle girl. "This is the Lost World, You know, anything can happen here."  
The two girls embraced unaware that someone had been standing behind the half closed door to their room for a long time...

* * *

The giant door opened onto a large room and Marguerite was escorted rather roughly inside. She had been forced to bath and smelled like exotic flowers. She wore a richly embroidered silk gown. It was red, her favorite color, with gold flowers on it, and she had to admit it perfectly showed off her womanly figure. She was feeling pretty proud of herself until the moment she found herself in a room full of soldiers and slave girls dressed in similar outfits. The men were in uniform, black kaftans and kerchiefs on their heads. The men were loud and most of them drunk. Every so often one of them caught a girl and pulled her into a separate room.  
Hardly had Marguerite collected her thoughts about her situation when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder pulling her away. As she turned to free herself, another soldier appeared and gripped her other wrist. Seeing this, the first one hit the other on his jaw and not bothering himself anymore with his drunken opponent, began moving away pulling a struggling Marguerite with him.  
"I really appreciate your attention" Marguerite started to try to talk herself out of her perdicament, "but today I don´t feel like having company."  
The man didn´t answer.  
"Can you hear me?" Perfect. He´s deaf or as stubborn as Roxton himself. "Release me!"  
The man was still silent, but he gripped her tighter if that was possible,  
"The same. And he´s dragging me the same as Roxton. Enough! Stop it!"  
Suddenly she tore herself from his hands and sought to escape, but he caught her and took her into an empty room.  
"Save your hands for yourself!" She cried and raised her fist to hit him, but he caught her wrist in one hand, pulled his kerchief off with the other and stepping closer kissed her. Everything happened so fast, she didn´t have time to react. But when she opened her eyes, she surrendered. After a minute which seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart.  
" John?"  
" Yes. Is everything alright?"  
"Almost" She answered and kissed him back. First gently but than with more passion.  
"The others?"  
"They´re just waiting for us. Malone and Richard will be here in a moment, than we will take you out."  
"But How?"  
"The way we came in. In uniform" He took out another caftan from under his. "To my greatest regret." He added looking up and down at her gorgeous outfit.  
"I will take that as a compliment. Rarely do you tell me something like that."  
"One word and I will give millions of compliments everyday of your life..." Roxton told her honestly, almost pleadingly.  
But before she could answer, the door opened and two soldiers came in.  
"Marguerite!- said Ned- Why on earth haven´t you changed! Hurry! "  
"I can´t go."  
"What?" They all shouted at the same time.  
"There is a woman in the dungeon. She will be executed tomorrow!"  
"Since when have you made friends so easily, Marguerite?" Asked Ned.  
"It´s not the time, nor the place to discuss...," stepped in Richard  
"Exactly," Agreed John. "Go and change quickly! We need to get you out of here. After that, we will see what we can do."  
"But!"  
"We´ll come back. I promise." And with that, Roxton ended any further conversation.

* * *

Challenger stood in the middle of the room.  
"Marguerite's story only supports my theory. Ive spoken to some citizens, and many of them told me that this is a forced marriage. It´s not a surprise, Zafira can´t speak to her people openly. They dislike King Dreassaru and his soldiers, but the old king and his daughter still have a soft spot in their eyes. If only we could free her...  
"We can't do anything," said Richard. "It would need a good trained army to take-over the palace."  
"It won´t be a problem."  
The explorers turned around to find the girl from the inn in the doorway. She stepped in, and closing the door behind her, she continued."  
"The people are only waiting for the lady to show up. They don´t know that she is a captive and waiting for execution. If Our Majesty were freed, our people would follow and support her."  
" Are you speaking about some kind of secret organization?" asked Charlotte.  
"And why haven't you freed her?" asked Ned.  
"We have many reasons. First of all, we are being watched. Second, we never knew exactly where she was being held a captive."  
"But I know." Said Marguerite.  
"Why do I have a feeling drawing a map won´t be enough?" sighed Veronica.

* * *

Veronica shouted furiously outside the royal palace, when Richard grabbed her.  
"I´m finished with you! If only I had listened to my mother! She told me not to choose a good-for-nothing husband like you, but..."  
"Good-for-nothing? I´ll show you what is good-for-nothing, woman!" And he held his hand high above her.  
"Don´t you dare hit me, you drunk brute!"  
"Drunk?"  
"Yes, Drunk. I´m only amazed that the good citizens around us didn´t fall to the ground from your smell."  
"Don´t complain wife. You have also fallen on the ground many times because of me." He grinned.  
"To sleep, I can do that well next to you" They heard a big laugh from the crowd that had gathered around them to enjoy the show. "but only after the wine has knocked you out. Because you snore."  
"Whoa, who would have thought that little Veronica is such a good actress..." joked Marguerite turning to Ned.  
"But Marguerite..."  
"Well, my friend, the lady has spirit... only a frying pan is missing from her hands."  
"Roxton! Et tu me fili Brute."  
"Would you be so kind and stop it" stepped in Challenger. "We had better take advantage of the opportunity and go."  
The four explorers slipped into the palace and found the dungeons easily. They found Zafira in her cell  
"Who are you?"  
"Help." Said Marguerite. "Lord Roxton, Ned Malone, Professor Challenger"  
"Your Majesty" Bowed the professor as he untied her.  
"You were right, he came for you" She smiled at Marguerite.  
"Who were you talking about, Miss Krux?" Grinned the hunter.  
"Not important. Come on, the people are waiting for you. We have to take you to the royal balcony."  
The group made their way into the throne-hall, when they encountered Lord Dessaru.  
"Not so fast!"  
"You lose. Step aside and there won´t be any problems."  
" No" They heard steps from behind them. "Can you hear that? My soldiers are on their way to catch you. You are outnumbered."  
"We are not going to wait for them to arrive." And with that Marguerite shot a bullet into Lord Dessaru's shoulder. The man fell and no one could stop them anymore. Zafira stepped out onto the balcony and started her speech.  
"My friends, My dearly loved people! I have returned..."  
Soldiers soon arrived and after seeing the princess, they fell on their knees before her. After Zafira´s speech the people welcomed her with happy hurrahs, and they celebrated her return in front of the palace.  
"I think professor, I will write a sensational story." said Ned as he observed the crowd.  
"I should say we wrote history..."

* * *

The professor and the female members of the expedition jumped out from the elevator.  
"What is taking them so long? I can´t believe they can´t even do this."  
"I´m sorry Miss Krux, but we are not lackeys" replied Roxton who could hardly see anything beyond the packages he carried.  
"That's good, because I don´t have any coins. .." She smiled. "Hey! Richard! Don´t you dare drop that!" And she ran to him.  
"Did you leave anything in the palace?" wondered Veronica.  
"I don´t think so" said Malone as he collapsed onto a chair. "Queen Zafira was very generous to her kingdom´s saviors. Dresses, porcelains, oils..."  
"You act like all of these things are for us women only. What about the cigars and the swords?"  
" It´s not the same. They are... they are..."  
"Essentials of life." helped Redgrave.  
"That´s it! Thank you Richard! Essentials of life." Announced Malone proudly again.  
"So, what is your opinion about that Charlotte dear?" asked the professor as he sat next to her on the couch.  
"Pardon? Oh well... Very essential. Sorry, I had better start dinner. "  
"Wonderful idea!" Agreed Marguerite. "Until then, I´ll try on some of my new dresses." And she disappeared.  
"I will need to help her." Said Roxton, as he followed her, but in the doorway, he turned and added. "These ties can be extremely difficult..." And continued on his way after the heiress.  
"They´re like children, aren´t they, Veronica?" Asked Ned.  
"Oh, no..."  
"ROXTON! GET OUT!"  
After that they only heard a door slamming. The occupants of the living room just laughed.

* * *

"Couldn´t you sleep?"  
Charlotte turned around with alarm, but calmed down at the sight of Richard Redgrave.  
"I think I´m still recovering from our latest adventure of the past few days´." She answered not too confidently. " But you´re right, I must go to sleep. I see the others are all sleeping..."  
"No, please wait. There´s no need to leave because of me." Richard stopped her. Charlotte only looked at him questioningly. "I mean, I´m also not sleepy. Wouldn´t you like to ... talk a bit... Well, it´s a beautiful night..." He suddenly became aware of his babbling.  
"Why not?"  
At her positive answer he let out the breath he was holding during his long speech. Without another world, he gestured towards the balcony, and together they walked outside to stare at the moonlight covered jungle.  
"What would you like to talk about?" Charlotte asked after a few minutes.  
"I only wanted to apologize for my..."  
"There´s really no need for that." She cut him off. "I should have been more grateful that you saved me."  
"I would like to make amends for it." He whispered stepping closer.  
"I´m afraid I don´t understand you." She frowned a bit  
"Tell me Miss Dunn, isn´t the moon beautiful tonight?" He looked into her eyes "And the flowers? Don´t they smell intoxicating?" His hands slowly touched her own, and then his slipped further up her arms, as he bent his head closer.  
"Yes" She breathed, before the man gently touched his lips to hers.  
He deepened the kiss, and her hands automatically went round around his neck as his large palms came around her tiny waist to steady her. After a few blissful moments, they pulled apart. Without a word Richard escorted her to her room and at her door he kissed her hand, never looking away from her eyes. The girl understood everything in that moment, smiled and before closing her door said only:  
"Thank you."

**The end

* * *

If you liked it, please review. (And if not, please let me know why.) :)))))**

My question is the same: Do I continue?


End file.
